A great variety of telecommunications antennas are known. In the rapidly growing areas of mobile telecommunications, there do not presently exist mobile telecommunications antennas having dual frequency band capability.
Dual frequency antenna assemblies are known for other applications but are not suitable for mobile telecommunications due to their relatively high cost and complexity. Such dual frequency antenna assemblies typically include computer controlled tuning circuits, whose size renders them unsuitable for mobile telecommunications applications.
Broadband antennas for mobile telecommunications applications including a dual band helical antenna are described in applicant/assignee's published U.K. Patent Application 9520018.4.